hetaliafandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Nakamura Koharu
Tervetuloa Hei ja tervetuloa sivustolle Hetalia Wiki! Kiitos, että muokkasit sivua Tino Väinämöinen. Jos tarvitset apua ja täällä ei ole paikallisia ylläpitäjiä, tahdot ehkä käydä Keskuswikian foorumeilla Trellar (help forum | blog) Greetings from the German Hetalia Wiki My name is Schweden (German for Sweden) and I'm the admin and deputy founder of the German Hetalia wiki. I see that you are one of the active users of the Finnish wiki and ask you therefore, why give your some countries human names? No other Hetalia wiki makes that. Actually, the human names were designed for the fandom. Personally, I think it would be orderly if all of them have their real names, as they are also called in the manga and anime. Best wishes from Germany! Schweden (keskustelu) 3. marraskuuta 2012 kello 16.11 (UTC) :Hello! :) :I don't really know, why some characters here have human names as their page name, since I haven't created those pages. I don't like that either, so I've always used nation names in my edits and pages I've created. The admins of this wiki are no longer active, so I can't do much here, but I think I can change the names of those pages.. maybe I should? -Nakamura Koharu (keskustelu) 3. marraskuuta 2012 kello 20.06 (UTC) ::I’m glad that you could answer so fast! ::I know that with the Amdins ... that's a pity because I think that Hetalia would need a little more attention very well, even in my wiki, the German Hetalia Wiki was the founder not longer active as I had started to create and edit pages, sometime I was able to adopt the wiki, and eventually became Admin, and then came a few users (not many) and have helped me. ::Of course, you can change the names and I would recommend it to you too, because it looks so more beautiful I think! ::Schweden (keskustelu) 3. marraskuuta 2012 kello 21.53 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. :::I agree with you that it looks better with nation names. I'll change them tomorrow. By the way, thanks for editing the main page. It looks a lot better now. :) -Nakamura Koharu (keskustelu) 3. marraskuuta 2012 kello 22.11 (UTC) ::::That makes me happy! ::::Oh, however that was nothing! But I will create a couple of templates, because I need for that no Finnish knowledge. The main page remember me now a little bit at the main page from the German wiki. ::::Schweden (keskustelu) 4. marraskuuta 2012 kello 08.32 (UTC) :::::Thank you for your help. :) -Nakamura Koharu (keskustelu) 4. marraskuuta 2012 kello 09.15 (UTC) ::::::You're welcome ::::::Oh well, if one has already constructed a wiki, like the German Hetalia Wiki, that's what I can do here, easy and no problem. I noticed also that you uses own Infoboxes, we use the Wiki internal Infoboxes, such as those in my profile; I find they are easier to handle. I will also from time to upload some new and old pictures from Hetalia. ::::::Schweden (keskustelu) 4. marraskuuta 2012 kello 09.47 (UTC) :::::::I agree about those infoboxes, so I created "character infobox" template. Now it's only on Japan's page, but I probably should change it to other pages as well.. -Nakamura Koharu (keskustelu) 4. marraskuuta 2012 kello 09.55 (UTC) ::::::::Oh that's nice ::::::::Almost looks like this, as in the German wiki, but I am improving a little something. ::::::::Schweden (keskustelu) 4. marraskuuta 2012 kello 10.12 (UTC) Helloh~ Joo moi oon ollu välillä enemmän haitaksi kuin hyödyksi~ mutta ihan sama mul... Emm... Mutta joo, tahoisin tehä noista albumeista sivut mutta mun ajatuksen ja järjen juoksu ei nyt siihen aivan yletä. Please help? Mirrormurderer (keskustelu) 13. joulukuuta 2012 kello 14.15 (UTC)Mirror ::Hei! ::Selvä, missä asiassa ko. sivunluomisessa apua tarvitset? :) - Nakamura Koharu (keskustelu) 13. joulukuuta 2012 kello 14.39 (UTC) :::Kato ku niishän, on aina se rakas page on sielä oikeassa reunassa, niin siitä tarttisin jotain ymmärrettävää apua... Ko se olis albumi ja siihe tarvisin sen 'koodi' jutun~ ::::Tollasta "infolaatikkoa":ko meinaat? Mikäli joo, niin voin tässä tehdä semmoisen noille albumeillekin. -Nakamura Koharu (keskustelu) 13. joulukuuta 2012 kello 15.08 (UTC) ::::: Niitäpä hyvinkin ja minä kiitän :)--Mirrormurderer (keskustelu) 13. joulukuuta 2012 kello 15.15 (UTC) ::::::Tein sellaisen, koodi löytyy täältä. - Nakamura Koharu (keskustelu) 13. joulukuuta 2012 kello 15.18 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Thank you for talking to Käyttäjä:Schweden and I apologize for the delay in getting back to your request. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 15. joulukuuta 2012 kello 04.09 (UTC) Congratulations to your admin status^^ If you have any question about Hetalia, I would like to answer you these questions. I'm sure you're will manage the Finnish wiki here well. Schweden (keskustelu) 15. joulukuuta 2012 kello 14.08 (UTC) ::Thank you. :) If I have something to ask, I'll ask you. - Nakamura Koharu (keskustelu) 15. joulukuuta 2012 kello 15.35 (UTC)